Het Luik (Buitenkant Zwaan)
Dit artikel behandelt Het Luik, het mysterieuze stalen/cementen voorwerp in de grond. ''Voor informatie over wat er zich '''in' het luik bevindt ((Station 3), zie De Zwaan. 399px|right|thumb|Het Luik Het Luik was het grote mysterie van het eerste seizoen van LOST. Het is de grote stalen ingang van Station 3, De Zwaan. Ontdekt in All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues door John Locke en Boone Carlyle. In de laatste aflevering van het eerste seizoen, Exodus: Deel 2 werd het tenslotte opgeblazen met dynamiet. Ontdekking 200px|left|thumb|Ontdekking van Het Luik Aan het einde van aflevering All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues, na de jacht op Ethan Rom, beslist Boone om alleen terug te keren naar het kamp. Locke wil hem de zaklamp geven, en gooit deze naar Boone. Die laat de lamp vallen, die een stalen voorwerp in de grond raakt. Dit voorwerp is sinds dan gekend als het Luik. De slingerarm 200px|right|thumb|Locke en Boone bij de trebuchet :Hoofdartikel: Slingerarm In Deus Ex Machina bouwen Locke en Boone een slingerarm, in een poging om het glazen venster in het Luik te breken. De slingerarm laat geen enkel spoor na, en breekt zelf. Hierbij verwondt Locke zijn been. Het licht ''Deus Ex Machina Locke is helemaal van streek door al het werk dat hij, tevergeefs, in het openen van het Luik gestoken heeft. Hij slaat op het luik. Opeens wordt er binnen een licht aangestoken. Later, in ''Live Together, Die Alone blijkt dat Desmond, de vorige bewoner van De Zwaan het licht aanstak omdat hij Locke op het luik hoorde slaan. 180px|left|thumb|Locke ziet het licht aangaan. ''Man of Science, Man of Faith In de eerste aflevering van Seizoen 2 zien we dat Locke Kate naar beneden laat aan een touw. Even daarna werd zij naar beneden getrokken terwijl een sterke lichtstraal aangaat. We weten niet zeker wat dit was, maar meer dan waarschijnlijk gaat het om hetzelfde als wat Locke zag. Opening van Het Luik In Exodus: Deel 2, waarschuwt Rousseau de overlevenden dat de Anderen op komst zijn. Jack denkt dat, als ze het Luik openkrijgen, ze misschien allemaal samen daar kunnen schuilen. Dus, met Rousseau als leider, vertrekken Jack, John, Kate en Hurley naar de Black Rock om er dynamiet te halen. Dit willen ze gebruiken om het Luik open te blazen. Bij hun terugkeer aan het Luik zet John alles klaar. Net wanneer hij het dynamiet wil opblazen ziet Hurley de Nummers op de zijkant van het Luik staan. Hij probeert John tegen te houden - roepend "De Nummers zijn slecht!" - maar Jack duwt hem tegen de grond. Het Luik is open. John en Jack kijken naar het open Luik, naar elkaar en dan weer naar de lange, smalle schacht die diep de aarde ingaat. Afbeelding:Ep1x23-hatch_open.jpg|John en Jack in volle voorbereiding om het Luik open te maken Afbeelding:Dus4.jpg|Locke en Jack kijken in de schacht Afbeelding:Normal_science-faith23.jpg|Jack en John proberen een beslissing te nemen Afbeelding:Normal exoduspart2-0971.jpg|De Nummers aan de buitenkant van het Luik Afbeelding:QuarantineHatchDoor.jpg|Quarantaine op de deur van het Luik Ingang left|thumb|De deur van De Zwaan Nadat ze eenmaal toegang hadden tot het Luik (formele naam, De Zwaan) via de schacht, gebruiken de Losties als ingang en uitgang de "voordeur", die voor het eerst gezien werd in ''Orientation. Desmond rende toen via die deur weg nadat de computerterminal beschadigd werd. Aangezien de schacht veel minder toegankelijk is dan de deur, wordt er verondersteld dat dit meer een soort nooduitgang is. Categorie:Plaatsen op het Eiland en:The Hatch